


sorry, rei-chan.

by thatonecoolanimecharacter



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Guns, M/M, no happy ending lmao soz, plus some unknown guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecoolanimecharacter/pseuds/thatonecoolanimecharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is pointing a gun at Rei.</p><p>(inspired by the new free! secret episode thingy, but darker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry, rei-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if u like sports anime http://ryugazakireii.tumblr.com/ go go go  
> also i am so. so sorry for writing this instead of my other ficS HAHA this is also not beta-d so if there are any mistakes tell me pls thank u friends goodbye

Rei's heart stops for a moment.

Nagisa was smiling (which was normal).

Nagisa was pointing a gun at him (which was not).

"N-Nagisa-kun ..." Rei's voice breaks at the last syllable, his voice choked with fear, "What are you d-doing?" Violet eyes dart around his room, looking for an escape. Nagisa is in between the door and the window. The perfect position to block an escape. Normally, Rei would have pointed it out and congratulated him - but this was not a normal situation. 

Not a normal situation.

This kind of situation ... Rei feels dizzy. What, exactly, was going on? Why would Nagisa do this?

"Nagisa-ku-"

"Rei, chan!" Nagisa emphasises the first syllable, drags it out just as if he were teasing him normally. "Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, I have something to tell you." His name again. Nagisa tilts his head, his blond hair bouncing perfectly along with it. "You know, Rei-chan, I met somebody. A gang member, wasn't it? Don't you remember?"

Of course Rei remembers. 

He remembers the fear (not unlike now) when they saw a guy kicking the shit out of another in a dark alleyway. The look in his eyes that said "Don't fuck with me". The voice like rocks, threatening, just daring them to come closer. He remembers Nagisa clutching him in fear and Rei stepping backwards. He remembers he ran, pulling and pushing Nagisa ( _Run!_ ) faster and faster. 

Rei doesn't remember what happened next, except that he heard gunshots.

Rei remembers he woke up in the hospital, with police surrounding him and asking questions.

"Well, Rei-chan -" (the words roll off Nagisa's tongue) "- Things happened! I got into their gang. I never told you, because I'm supposed to -" Nagisa closes his eyes tight and swallows, "-Kill you."

Rei's eyes widen. They widen so much he's sure he can feel them popping out of their sockets. He hopes they do so that he won't have to look at this, won't have to see his Nagisa _point a gun at him and_

No. Nagisa wouldn't do that. This is just a joke gone too far, isn't it? Nagisa wouldn't hurt him, of course.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei says calmly, hoping the other boy didn't notice his voice wavering slightly, "Nagisa-kun, please think about this carefully. Why are you doing this?"

Nagisa doesn't look at Rei. The eyes Rei always thought were beautiful wouldn't meet his own. "They have my parents. They have my sisters, Rei-chan." The blond's breathing is faster, and the gun is shaking. "T-They told me to- to- 'cause if I didn't they wo- they would torture them." Nagisa's eyes shine and suddenly there's tears spilling down his cheeks "Right in front of me, right in front of me, Rei-chan and if I didn't do that they'd torture and kill them and then you and then me and I can't-"

"Please, calm down, Nagisa-kun! Drop the gun, we'll call the police and everything will work out fine in the end, I promise." Rei tries to make his voice firm and soothing. Rei gingerly places his hands in front of him, in an attempt to reach Nagisa, in an attempt to tell him it would be alright, that it would be okay, that it-

"Rei-chan."

Nagisa sniffs, and the confident front is back again. He wipes his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt and smiles again. "This isn't a problem the police can fix. Do you have any idea how big this gang is?" Rei swallows. He's sweating so much his glasses are starting to slip off his nose. Trying not to move too quickly, Rei adjusts them.

"Nagisa ku-"

"Sorry, Rei-chan." 

Cold fingers pull the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> mm watcha say


End file.
